A Ward Christmas Carol
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Skyeward Christmas story! Based off of A Christmas Carol. Three spirits visit Ward on Christmas eve in hopes that he will change his ways before he loses the people he cares about. I do not own Agents of SHIELD or A Christmas Carol. Merry Christmas!
1. First Spirit

**Ho, ho, and ho! It's finally that time of year where I post my new Christmas story! This year there's only gonna be one and it's of course going to be a Skyeward story! This story is based off A Christmas Carol. I really love the story and thought it would be a cool Skyeward story. So, I'm going to try my best and see how this works out.**

**Hope you all like it! Happy holidays!**

* * *

"Skye, pass me the tinsel." Simmons told the hacker as she started to decorate the tree in the plane. It was Christmas Eve on the Bus. Skye and FitzSimmons didn't care that they were 30,000 feet above the ground. They were going to celebrate no matter what. The trio had spent the day decorating the lounge area for Christmas.

"Sure thing, Jem." Skye replied and handed Simmons the box of tinsel.

"Thanks." Simmons said and Skye nodded.

Skye looked over to where Fitz was hanging a sprig of mistletoe in the doorway. Skye smirked as an idea came to her mind. "Hey, Jem," Skye said and Simmons turned to her, "Look what Fitz is hanging."

Simmons followed Skye's finger and saw Fitz. "So?" She shrugged.

"So," Skye repeated, "Go over there and kiss him."

Simmons gave a little laugh, "Yeah." She said with her own smirk, "And afterwards how about you get Ward under there?"

"What?" Skye laughed, "Me and Ward?" Simmons nodded, "What would give you that idea?"

"It's obvious you two are head over heels for each other." Simmons explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was. To everyone but Skye and Ward.

"Same for you and Fitz." Skye said and smirked at the blush that rose on Simmons cheeks. "That reminds me. Let's get Ward out here. He can help us."

Skye started to head to Ward's bunk but Fitz stopped her, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Skye stopped and turned to the science duo, "Why not?" She asked.

"Well," Simmons started. She hesitated, searching for the right words.

"Ward doesn't celebrate Christmas." Coulson said, coming into the room.

"What?" Skye asked surprised, "How could he not celebrate Christmas?"

Coulson nodded for her to follow him to the other side of the room. When they were there, he started, "You know about his brothers, right?" Skye nodded, "Well, I don't exactly know what happened. All I know is that his older brother ruined Christmas for him a long time ago. Now, he just doesn't celebrate it."

Skye stayed silent as the words sunk in. She looked towards Ward's door. Simmons was right. She had fallen for Ward and she wasn't going to celebrate Christmas without him. "Well," She said turning back towards Coulson, "I think it's time he finally celebrated it. His brothers aren't here, so he doesn't have any reason not to."

She turned and went straight to Ward's bunk. She knocked on his door. After a second, he slid his door open. "What?" He asked directly. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to her or anyone.

"Wanna help decorate?" She asked gesturing to the lounge area.

"I don't celebrate Christmas." He said simply and tried to close the door, but she stopped it, "Look, my brother ruined Christmas for me. Forever."

"Well, your brother isn't here." Skye pointed out, "And you have a new family."

"Skye," Ward started on the verge of exploding. That berserker staff was still in him, so he couldn't get too angry, especially at Skye. He wouldn't admit it, but he had fallen for the hacker. He didn't want to see her hurt. Especially if he was the one who caused it. "Just leave. You just have to accept the fact that I basically hate Christmas!"

"But…" Skye started but Ward cut her off by closing the door in her face.

On her side of the door, Skye sighed and reluctantly went back to decorating. FitzSimmons and Coulson could see that she had lost her Christmas cheer. She wasn't as into her decorating as she was before. Inside his bunk, Ward also sighed and threw himself into his work. It was the only thing distracting him from the memories of that Christmas long ago.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep. In his bunk, Ward was sleeping while thinking over if he had been too harsh on Skye. She needed to understand what happened couldn't be changed. She needed to understand this is how he was during the holidays. But something about her wouldn't let her just let that be. Suddenly, there was a strange glow from the other side of his room.

He looked up to see a shape forming on that side of his room. When the glow finally died, he saw it was Coulson. "Coulson?" He asked, "What was that and why are you here?"

"I'm technically not Coulson." Coulson explained, "I'm a spirit. My friends and I are just taking the forms you are most comfortable with."

"Spirit?" Ward repeated, "Yeah. Right. Great trick."

"Don't believe me?" Coulson asked.

"Not exactly." Ward answered.

"Try to touch me." Coulson ordered and was replied with a weird look from Ward, "Try to touch me." Ward slowly reached out and tried to touch Coulson's sleeve. His hand went right through Coulson's arm! Ward immediately retracted his hand. "Believe me now?" Ward nodded.

"Okay." Ward said, standing up. "This is got to be a dream."

"This is no dream." Coulson said with a calm voice.

"But this is crazy!" Ward argued, "Spirits don't come into your bedroom on Christmas eve in the form of your boss."

"I know." Coulson said, smiling, "It's fun, isn't it."

Ward shook off the comment, "So, what do you want with me?"

"To change you." Coulson said simply.

"What?"

"Remember how you treated Skye this afternoon?" Coulson asked. Ward nodded, "Well, if you keep acting like this on Christmas, you are going to lose everything you care about."

"What do you mean?" Ward asked with a little panic in his voice.

"You'll see tonight." Coulson said, "Tonight, I'm sending you three spirits in forms you know. Since I'm in the form of your boss, I'm ordering you to listen to them." Ward straightened up and nodded like he always did when given an order, "They'll teach you things that you need to remember if you want to hold onto the things you care about."

"But…" Ward started but Coulson disappeared. No trace was left of him.

Ward sat back down on his bed and thought over what Coulson had told him. Three spirits? That he had to listen to. _This is all some crazy dream, _Ward assured himself, _There aren't gonna be any spirits coming to change me. _With those thoughts in his head, Ward laid his head back on his pillow and went back to sleep.

Then the clock read midnight.

* * *

**How was that? I think this is gonna be a good Christmas story. I just love the story and I thought Ward would be good as the main character. Note, Skye is not going to be a spirit. She's going to be in the visions. The spirits are Fitz (Past), Simmons (Present), and May (Future). I even have the outfits designed already.**

**Quote of the day: It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and Scrooge was conscious of a thousand odors, each one connected with a thousand thoughts and hopes and joys and cares long, long forgotten. -Gonzo, _The Muppet Christmas Carol _(All the quotes are gonna be Christmas quotes and I thought this movie was a perfect one to start off with.)  
****  
Song Suggestion (In this story, all the songs are gonna be Christmas songs of course!): Snowflakes –Olivia Holt****  
**

**R&R please!**


	2. Christmas Past

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I'm hoping to finish this story in time for Christmas. Well, this is the chapter where Ward gets visited by the spirit of Christmas past. Or, in this case, Fitz! Hope you all like it!**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

The clock read midnight.

Ward had just fallen asleep when the strange glow started again. He groaned and looked up to see another form appear. "Seriously?" He muttered as he prepared himself for whoever this spirit would be.

The figure materialized and Ward finally saw who it was. It was Fitz. He was dressed in a white and gold plaid shirt with a gold tie. The outfit was finished in white jeans and white sneakers with gold trim. "Hello, Ward." Fitz said in his usual Scottish accent.

"Fitz?" Ward groaned and stood up. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Well, yes." Fitz answered, "But I'm also the ghost of Christmas past."

"Ghost of Christmas what now?" Ward asked. If Fitz was gonna show him his past Christmas, he knew that it was gonna be the last one he ever celebrated.

"Christmas past." Fitz clarified, "Didn't Coulson tell you I was coming?"

"Well, yeah. But I thought I was just dreaming."

"Whether you're dreaming or not, I'm here to show you your Christmas past." Fitz said with a smile.

"Kinda figured that out myself." Ward said. Fitz chuckled a little.

Fitz waved his hand in front of him and Ward. A gold swirling portal formed at Fitz's command. Ward's eyes went wide and the sight. "Are you ready?" Fitz asked.

"I guess." Ward answered unsurely.

Fitz gestured with his hands for Ward to step through the portal first. Ward cautiously stepped into the portal. Fitz followed closely behind. The inside of the portal was colored gold. There were white vines swirling all around them. "Do you know which Christmas we're going to?" Fitz asked, bringing Ward out of his thoughts.

"Yes." Ward sighed, "We're going to the Christmas where my brother ruined the holiday for me."

"You catch on fast." Fitz commented, earning an eye roll from Ward.

"If I had it my way, I'd be back in bed right now."

"Well, we can't all get what we want, can we?" Fitz asked, "Isn't that what you learned on Christmas when you were 12 and your older brother was 14?"

"Yeah." Ward sighed again.

A light at the end of the portal opened up. Fitz took Ward's arm and led him to the light. In a flash, the duo was in Ward's childhood home. Everything was decorated for Christmas. A big tree lit up with multicolored lights and sparkling ornaments. Presents covered the floor under that tree. Suddenly, they heard a voice call out, "Come on, mom! I wanna open presents!"

Ward and Fitz turned towards the source of the voice. Coming down the stairs were three boys. They looked similar but not exactly alike. Each boy was a different age and had slightly different skin tones and hair colors. The middle boy finally managed to get in front of the oldest boy. The older boy scowled and pushed the middle boy down the last couple steps. Ward cringed at the memory. The older boy laughed and ran to the tree, "You snooze, you loose, Grant!"

A younger Grant Ward got up and dusted his flannel pajama pants off. The youngest boy and the boys' mother came up to the younger Grant, "Grant, are you okay, honey?" The mother asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The younger Grant answered.

Ward leaned over to Fitz and asked, "Can they see us?"

"No," Fitz answered, "We can see them, but they can't see or hear us." Ward nodded and leaned against the wall. His body went straight through the wall! Fitz grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Sorry. Forgot to mention we go through walls."

"That would've been worth mentioning." Ward muttered.

"Grant, Joey!" The older boy shouted out, "Hurry up! Can you go any slower?"

"Just calm down, Devon." Their mother tried. She and the two younger boys sat down in front of the fireplace. Their mother pulled out three boxes from under the tree, "This are from your dad, boys."

The younger Grant smiled brightly and took the small box. Joey, the youngest, took his present and looked expectantly at their mother. "Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" He asked innocently.

"Well, baby," Their mother started, "You know your daddy would love to be here, but he just couldn't make it this year."

The younger Grant's smile disappeared with the sentence. Ward sighed at the look on his younger face. "Dad never could make it for Christmas." He told Fitz, "He was stationed over seas. I didn't even get to say goodbye before he was killed in an explosion."

Fitz nodded and put a hand on Ward's shoulder. Ward shook off the thoughts and looked at the scene playing out. It had played so many times in his head that he lost count. "Cool!" Devon said as he looked at his army jacket that their dad had sent, "This will definitely look so cool going around town."

Ward rolled his eyes at his older brother. Then he looked as his younger self slowly open his small present. The younger Grant's eyes went wide as he pulled the gift out. It was their dad's dog tags. "Wow." The younger Grant breathed, "This is amazing."

Devon turned to the younger Grant and his eyes turned stony. "Hey!" He yelled as he stood up, "Why does Grant get dad's dog tags and not me!"

Joey hid behind their mother in fear and the younger Grant clenched the dog tags in his hand. "Devon, you got a very good gift." Their mother argued.

"But Grant got a better one!" Devon shouted, "I'm older! I should get the better present not the wimpy little middle brother!"

Ward cringed as he heard the words yelled. Every Christmas since then, the words had replayed in his head countless times. The younger Grant stood up. He knew he didn't have a chance, but he would still fight. "Dad sent them to me! He obviously thought you didn't deserve them!"

Devon grabbed the chain of the dog tags. He pulled them towards him but the younger Grant pulled back. They started a tug of war until the younger Grant lost his grip. Ward turned away as he didn't need to see this again. Devon didn't expect for the younger Grant to let go, so he pulled too hard. The dog tags went flying into the fireplace.

"NO!" The younger Grant shouted out. He ran to the side of the fireplace and saw the dog tags melt into the flames. He turned in anger towards Devon, "This is all your fault! That was the best gift I've ever gotten and now it's gone!" The younger Grant ran up the stairs to his room and threw himself on the bed. Then and only then did he let one lone tear slide down his cheek. Once it hit the floor, he muttered one last thing, "I hate Christmas."

The scene dissolved in a gold swirl and suddenly Ward and Fitz were back in Ward's room. Ward sat on his bed and put his face in his hands. After a moment of silence, Fitz spoke up, "I'm so sorry."

"That would've been the last thing I had to remember him." Ward said, staring off into space, "And he took it away from me." Fitz just nodded, not knowing what to say. Ward turned to him, "Why are you still here? Haven't you tortured me enough? Just get out of here!"

Ward laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Fitz sighed. This was going to be a long process. With a golden glow, Fitz disappeared and Ward shook it off as only a bad dream.

Then the clock read one o' clock.

* * *

**How'd you guys like the first vision? I had a hard time coming up with the reason why Ward hates Christmas, but I think that was pretty good. Do you? The next is going to be Jemma as Christmas present. You'll find out what Skye does every year that no one on the team knows about! Oooooh. Want to know? R&R and I'll get the next chapter up sooner!**

**Quote of the Day: One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books –Professor Dumbledore, **_**Harry Potter **_**(Don't like the movies and books, but thought the quote was cool) **

**Song Suggestion: Where are You, Christmas? –Faith Hill**


	3. Christmas Present

**Hey! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter of this story! I think I did pretty good in creating the back-story for Ward's hatred of Christmas. I absolutely love reading all your reviews! From them, I now know that you guys can't wait for the next chapters! Well, since I'm now officially on Christmas break for the next two weeks, I'll be able to update all my stories and hopefully get a new one up. Well, I hope you all like Christmas Present!**

**Happy Holidays! I seriously cannot believe it's only 5 days until Christmas! Can't wait!**

* * *

The clock read one o' clock.

Ward was again woken up by the strange glow. Only this time, it wasn't gold. It was green. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on what form this spirit was taking on. The green glow faded and in it's place stood Simmons. She was dressed in a long-sleeved plain green dress that went down to her knees. The dress had a red satin sash with a bow tied around the waist, separating the top from the skirt. Paired with it, she had red heels on.

"Hello, Ward." She greeted with a smile. The spirit still had her British accent.

"Simmons." Ward said plainly. He stood up and faced her, "So which ghost are you?"

"I see where Skye gets the notion that you're a robot." She retorted, earning a glare from Ward, "I'm the ghost of Christmas present."

"Christmas present?" Ward repeated in confusion.

"Yes." Simmons said, "Are you ready?" She held out her hand to Ward.

He slowly reached out and took her hand. She smiled at his cooperation. She turned away from him and waved her free hand. Suddenly a swirling green portal appeared just as Fitz had done. Without a word, Simmons led him into the portal. Everything looked like Fitz's portal, just in green instead of gold.

"So," Ward said, breaking the silence, "what exactly are you going to show me?"

"Do you have any idea what Skye does tonight?" Simmons asked, not even looking at him.

"No." Ward answered. What did Skye do? Did she have another boyfriend? Just the picture of Skye with someone that wasn't him made him clench his jaw slightly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know of her past?" Simmons inquired, finally looking at him, "Her growing up in an orphanage?" Ward nodded, "Well, there's something you didn't know about Skye."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she used to have a foster brother, Anthony." Simmons started, "She still keeps in touch with him. He has exceptional musical talent. That helps Skye do her Christmas Ever tradition." Ward gave her a confused look, "Every year on this night, she goes back to the orphanage."

"What for?" From what he knew, Skye spent most of her life, so she acted like she never wanted to see it ever again. Ward looked up and saw the light at the end of the tunnel appeared.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Simmons smirked and pulled Ward into the light.

Suddenly they were in St. Agnes orphanage. They were outside the main church. Simmons looked at Ward and motioned for him to go inside. Ward cautiously stepped forward and walked straight through the door into the church. Simmons followed closely behind. Ward saw a group of children of all ages, obviously the orphans, crowding around Skye and another boy. The boy was blonde with green eyes and fair skin. **(A/N Think of Kendall from Big Time Rush) **They both were sitting on the steps of the altar and the boy was strumming a guitar.

Some of the kids were swaying or tapping to keep the beat. Ward was confused as to what they were doing. All of a sudden, Skye's voice rang out through the church in a melody well known to him and the orphans.

_Silent night, holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

Ward was mesmerized by her beautiful voice. **(A/N Chloe Bennet does sing. She has a couple songs out. They're really good. Look them up!) **The orphans seemed to love it too. Simmons talking broke Ward out of his trance, "She's great, isn't she?"

"She's amazing." Ward breathed. The rookie he had fallen for had just become even greater if that was even possible.

_Silent night, holy night!_  
_Shepherds quake at the sight._  
_Glories stream from heaven afar_  
_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,_  
_Christ the Savior is born!_  
_Christ the Savior is born_

_Silent night, holy night!_  
_Son of God love's pure light._  
_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_  
_With dawn of redeeming grace,_  
_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_  
_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_

As the boy finished strummed the last note of the song, the kids erupted with applause. Skye's face broke out into a huge smile that Ward believed could light up the world. "Thank you guys." Skye said to the kids. They all came up to hug her, "But let's not forget to thank my awesome guitar player and foster brother, Anthony!"

The kids cheered and hugged the boy, Anthony. Suddenly, two of the nuns appeared at the door. "I'm sorry, Skye." One said, "But it's time for the little one's to get to bed."

All the kids booed at that. Skye gave a little laugh. She went over to stand next to Anthony and he rubbed her shoulder a little. "But first," The other nun said as they gathered the kids, "The kids have a gifts for Skye and Anthony."

"You don't need to." Anthony argued politely.

"We do this out of the goodness of our hearts." Skye continued.

"Nonsense." The first nun interrupted, "This is for providing joy to us every year." Ward's eyes went wide at the thought that Skye does this every year. The nun nodded at two of the kids. "Garrett, Samantha, give them their presents."

One boy, about 10, came up to Anthony. He handed Anthony a guitar pick with a cross on it. Anthony smiled and hugged the boy. A little girl, about 6 or 7 and that looked like she could be Skye's sister, went up to Skye. Skye stooped down to her height. The little girl smiled sweetly and handed Skye a necklace. It was a little silver cross with gold trim. Skye gasped a little and put it around her neck. She hugged the girl tightly.

"Skye thinks of Samantha as her own little sister." Simmons explained.

Ward smiled a little at Skye hugging the little girl. He could see one lone tear of happiness roll down Skye's cheek. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that the greatest gift to Skye was seeing Samantha smile on Christmas. The scene dissolved in a green swirl just as Christmas past had been.

"I can't believe she does that every year." Ward said when he and Simmons appeared in his bunk again.

"She really does care for those kids." Simmons pointed out.

"I know," Ward said, "I could see it in her eyes." Simmons smiled at the progress they were making and before Ward could notice, she disappeared in the same green glow she came in. Ward turned to where she once was, "Simmons?" When he saw she wasn't there anymore, he shook it off as a dream. He once again laid down and tried to sleep.

Then the clock read two o' clock.

* * *

**How'd you guys like Skye's Christmas Eve tradition? I thought it was incredibly sweet. And that's coming from the girl who wrote it! Anyways, the next chapter is going to be May (Christmas future)! Keep watching for the next chapter! I'm hoping to get it up tomorrow!**

**Quote of the Day: ****Just because you can't see the air doesn't keep you from breathing. And just because you can't see God doesn't keep you from believing.** **–Jeremiah, **_**The Preacher's Wife**_

**Song Suggestion: It's Not Christmas Without You –Victorious Cast ft. Victoria Justice**


	4. Christmas Future

**Hey guys! I know you have all been wondering what I'm going to do for Christmas future. Well, here comes your answer. I thought May would be perfect for the part of Christmas future because she's the one who usually talks some sense into Ward and in A Christmas Carol, it's Christmas future that really changes Scrooge. So, I thought she would be good for this part! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

The clock read two o' clock.

Ward was awoken for a third time by another strange glow. This time it wasn't gold or green. It was red. Ward groaned when he looked at the time. The figure started taking form, but the figure was draped in a red hood matching the glow. "Who are you?" Ward asked the figure. The figure pulled back its hood and Ward's eyes went wide at the sight, "May?"

May gave him a smirk. She was dressed in a loose red sweater, black jeans, and red heels. Her red hooded cape was still draped around her shoulders. Ward could now see it had black trim. Black and red. Not the most welcoming colors. "Morning, Ward." May said.

Ward stood up and looked in shock at May. "Let me guess." He said, "You're the ghost of Christmas future?"

"You catch on fast don't you?" May joked. She held out her hand, "Are you ready?"

"I don't know." Ward said shakily, "Am I going to like what I see?"

"Depends." May said vaguely, "But sometimes we have to face the things that scare us. You should know that better than anyone, Ward." She held out her hand a little further, "So, are you ready?"

Ward took a deep breath and took May's hand, "I'm ready."

May gave him a curt nod, "Excellent." Turning towards the wall, she waved her free hand and a swirling red portal appeared in front of them. Ward took another deep breath and walked into the portal with May.

As soon as he stepped into the portal, he noticed something different about this one. It was red with black swirls, but it was something more. Instead of just one portal to a vision, there were portals dotted all over the tunnel. "Why are there so many holes?" Ward asked May as a few more holes flew past them.

"The future isn't like the past." May started, "Every choice you make effects your path." Ward nodded in understanding, "But as of now, this is your path."

May led him into one of the holes. As soon as they stepped into the new tunnel, the temperature dropped drastically. Ward shivered a little as he was only wearing a t-shirt and lounge pants. "Why is it so cold in here?" He asked.

"Because this future ends in cold depression and loneliness." May explained as if it were obvious.

"What?" Ward asked in shock, "What do you mean loneliness?"

"You lose the one person you care about most." May said.

"Skye." Ward breathed in realization, "I lose her. No. I can't lose her."

"I know." May said simply, "You are in love with her. But because you kept pushing her away, this is what will happen."

May led him into the tunnel at the end and they landed in Skye's bunk. Simmons was sitting with her on the bed. Ward saw tears in both their eyes. His heart broke to see Skye crying. Skye talking broke him out of his thoughts, "I'm so sorry, Jemma." Skye said. The two girls hugged.

When they pulled away, Simmons spoke, "Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to stay?"

"I already called Director Fury." Skye said as she wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks, "I'm being transferred to a new team tomorrow."

"What?" Ward turned to May in shock.

"Keep watching." May ordered softly.

Ward turned back to the scene just as the scene changed. They were now on the cargo loading dock. The whole team faced Skye who had her duffel bag at her feet. Skye was shedding a few tears as she went up and hugged FitzSimmons. "Keep in touch." Fitz told her as they pulled away.

"I will," Skye told them, "Don't worry." FitzSimmons nodded as Skye moved on to May. "I'm even gonna miss you, May." May smiled a little and hugged Skye.

"Gonna miss you too, kid." May said.

Skye moved on to Coulson. "Coulson, thank you for being the father I never had." She said while wiping off the tears.

Coulson pulled her into a hug, "No thanks necessary." He said.

Finally, Skye moved onto Ward. The Ward watching the scene leaned closer to hear what she had to say. But Ward was the first to speak, "Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to stay?" Skye looked down at her feet, "Anything?"

"I'm sorry." Skye said quietly, finally looking at Ward.

"Skye," Director Fury's voice came from behind her. They turned to him, "It's time to go."

"Yes, sir." Skye said orderly and looked back at Ward, "I know that you're still gonna be the best S.O I've ever had." Ward gave her a small sad smile. Then she did the unexpected. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, she whispered, "I'm gonna miss you the most." When she pulled away, she placed a hand on his cheek. He put his hand on top of hers and smiled.

Not wanting to become even sadder at this gesture, Skye took her hand off his cheek. Skye turned and picked up her duffel bag. She went to Director Fury and with one last look at the team, got in the SHIELD van. She looked longingly at Ward through the window. The team dispersed except for Ward who stood staring at the direction the van drove. He sighed and, with his head hung in sadness, walked upstairs to his bunk.

Ward turned to May, "No. She can't just leave." He insisted, "Not after everything that we've gone through.

"She was tired of chasing after you and you pushing her away." May explained simply.

"Chasing me?" Ward repeated in confusion.

"She was in love with you too." May said, "She was tired of you pushing her away even though you feel the same. So, she decided that she couldn't take having you so close when she knew nothing would ever happen. After this, you fell into a depression. You got the job done, but you turned into me. You rarely talked to anyone and if you did, it was concerning the mission."

"No. I can't lose her. I can't." Just the thought of living without Skye shattered Ward's heart.

"I'm sorry." May apologized, "As of right now, this is the path you're going to take."

Ward started pleading with May, "Please. I can't lose her. Just give me a chance to change." May smirked as he job was done. "One more chance. Please. I love her."

With a wave of her hand, the scene disappeared in a red swirl. Suddenly, Ward shot up in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw he was back in his bunk. He checked the clock. Nine o' clock in the morning. _But what morning? _Ward asked himself. He listened closely and heard laughter outside. He vaguely heard talk of presents. _It's Christmas morning! _Ward realized, _I get another chance! One more chance to make it right with Skye. _

Ward searched through his drawers in desperation until he finally found the one thing he was looking for, a small little navy blue box. It might not seem like much, but this box was his mother's and had a meaning only he knew. Ward knew what he had to do.

But first, he had to make a quick phone call.

* * *

**Who is Ward calling? Find out in the next chapter! What did you guys think? Funny thing is, I got the idea for this chapter while writing the last chapter! Funny, huh? Anyways, I hoped you all liked it! Don't worry. Skyeward will happen in the next chapter. Hey. It's me. If I write an Agents of SHIELD story, it's gonna have at least a hint of Skyeward.**

**Quote of the Day: Christmas, my child, is love in action. Every time we love, every time we give, it's Christmas. –Dale Evans**

**Song Suggestion: So This Is Christmas –Celine Dion **


	5. Christmas Morning

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I'm so sad to say that this is going to be the last chapter. But now you get to see how I'm going to make this into a Skyeward story! Although, this story already had hints of Skyeward in it, didn't it? Well, anyways, hope you all like it!**

**Merry Christmas! God bless all of you!**

* * *

The entire team, excluding Ward, had gathered around the tree to exchange gifts. Even May took some time out of the cockpit to be there. Skye was disappointed that she couldn't convince Ward to celebrate with them. Just as that thought crossed her mind, the team heard the sound of a door opening. They all turned and saw Ward stepping out of his bunk. Skye stood up and came up to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Admitting you were right." He said.

"What?"

"My brothers aren't here and I shouldn't let something that happened years ago keep me from celebrating with my team." Ward explained, "You were right, Skye."

Skye's face broke into a huge smile. "So, you're celebrating with us?" She asked. He nodded and smiled. Skye let out a little squeal. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Once they pulled away, she smiled at him. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She pulled him towards the tree. He laughed a little at her childish antics.

Ward and Skye took spots next to each other on the floor in front of the couch Coulson and May were on. Coulson patted Ward on the shoulder. "Glad you came around, Ward." He said.

"Me too." Ward said and glanced at Skye. His phone beeped. He looked to see he got a text. Reading it over, he smirked.

"You're planning something." Skye observed, "That's never good. What's up with you?"

"Just a little Christmas surprise for you." He said. Skye looked at him confused. "Skye, I know that every year on Christmas Eve, you go back to the orphanage. I know that you and your foster brother sing for the kids every Christmas."

Skye's eyes grew wide with shock. "How did you know that?" She asked.

Ward shrugged, "I guess you could say it came to me in a dream."

"A dream?" Fitz piped up.

"Yeah." Ward answered, "And I have a little surprise for you."

Ward stood up and walked over to the door. Skye looked at the team for answers but all of them just shrugged. Skye turned her attention back to Ward opening the door. She gasped as a familiar face came through the door. "Samantha!" Skye exclaimed. She got up and rushed over to the little girl.

Skye scooped up the girl in a hug. "Merry Christmas, Skye." Samantha said as she hugged Skye.

When they pulled away, Skye looked up at Ward, "How did you…"

He cut her question off, already knowing what it was, "I called the orphanage this morning and asked if Samantha could spend Christmas with you."

Skye stood up and hugged Ward as tightly as she could. "Ward, you're the best." She said with a few stray tears of joy coming down her face. Ward smiled at Skye being this happy. He couldn't get over the way Skye lit up when she was around Samantha.

They broke away when Skye felt Samantha tug at her pajama bottoms. Skye looked down at Samantha as the little girl asked, "Skye, who are they?" She pointed towards the team.

"Why don't I introduce you?" Skye suggested and Samantha nodded enthusiastically. Skye led her over to the team, "This is Leo and Jemma."

"Hi!" Samantha said.

"Hello." Fitz said sweetly.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing ever?" Simmons said and poked Samantha lightly in the stomach, making Samantha giggle.

"This is Melinda." Skye introduced. May waved at the little girl. Samantha motioned for Skye to lean down. She whispered something in Skye's ear and Skye smiled. "She is." May looked at the pair confused. "She said you're pretty." Skye clarified.

"Well," May said, a little taken back at the complement, "Thank you."

Samantha smiled. Skye laughed a little. "This is Phil." Skye said and pointed towards Coulson.

"Hey there." Coulson said.

"Hi!" Samantha said and smiled at Coulson. She turned to Skye, "Who's the man you were hugging?" She pointed towards Ward who was leaning against the wall.

"Well," Skye started, "that's Grant. He's the one who convinced the sisters to let you spend Christmas with us." As soon as Skye said that, Samantha gasped with a smile.

Samantha ran over to Ward and hugged his legs. "Thank you, Grant." She said quietly.

Ward stopped down and hugged the little girl, "You're very welcome, Samantha." He said. Skye looked at the pair and smiled. Ward looked at her and winked at her. Skye blushed a little at the gesture.

A little while later, the team was still around the tree. FitzSimmons were playing with Samantha. Coulson and May were talking over a cup of hot chocolate. Skye and Ward were on one of the couches, watching the team and Samantha. "I can't thank you enough for bringing her here, Ward." Skye said.

"It was worth it to see you and her happy." He replied and Skye smiled at what he said.

Just as Ward was about to say something else, Samantha shouted out, "Skye and Grant are under the mistletoe!" **(A/N It's a Skyeward Christmas story. How did you guys not see this coming?)**

The team turned towards them as Ward and Skye looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads. They looked at each other. Ward could see a blush forming on Skye's cheeks as she looked down at her feet. Ward tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and loving. Skye couldn't deny how the kiss made her feel. It felt like electricity flowed through her veins instead of blood. They pulled away and she smiled. "I love you, Grant." Skye said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Skye." Ward said. Her smile grew wider and she leaned up for another kiss. They pulled away when they heard the team cheering. They laughed at it. Ward looked at Skye and reached in his pocket for the little box. "I have another present for you."

"Ward, you don't have to." Skye said.

"I know. But I want to." He smirked and showed her the box. She looked at it curiously. "Go ahead. Open it." She cautiously opened the box. She gasped and pulled the necklace out. The charm was a silver Celtic knot with a tiger-eye's gem in the center.

"Grant," Skye breathed, "It's beautiful."

"It was my mom's." Ward explained. He took the necklace and put it on her. "My dad gave it to her. And my grandfather gave it to my grandmother." She smiled and gently touched the gem. "The Celtic knot means eternity and the tiger-eye gem symbolizes protection. I'm gonna tell you what my dad told my mom when he gave her this necklace. This necklace says that I will love and protect you for eternity."

Skye smiled even bigger. "Grant, that's amazing." She said, "I love it." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Skye, Skye!" Samantha called, causing them to break apart. She rushed up and sat in between them, "Is Grant your prince charming like in the fairytales?"

Skye looked down at the little girl and back at Ward. "I guess he is." She answered. Samantha clapped her hands in happiness. Ward smiled at the little girl. He leaned over her and kissed Skye again.

* * *

**Wasn't that such a sweet ending? I hope you all liked this story. I know I loved writing it. I thought this would be the perfect Skyeward Christmas story. And I got it up just in time. Only three more days until Christmas! Who else can't wait? Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Quote of the Day: Christmas… is not an external event at all, but a piece of one's home that one carries in one's heart. –Freya Stark (Kinda went with that cause I love Ironman and Tony Stark, Freya Stark. I'm such a fangirl)**

**Song Suggestion: Christmas Shoes –Newsong (This song makes me think of my dad so every time I hear it, I cry. If you want to give me a Christmas present, listen to the song and tell me what you think of it.)**

**I wish you all a very merry Christmas. Just remember that it's not about what's under the tree. It's about what's in your hearts. Whoa. Did that sound cheesy or what? **


End file.
